Pure yet evil
by ClassicDesires
Summary: Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah think back to when there was one person they all loved and counted on and then she died leaving them heartbroken Rebekah had lost a sister Elijah and Klaus a lover, But when a new girl comes to mystic falls catching everyone's eye could their broken hearts be mended or will she join the opposite team in the waging war of MF. KlausxOC ElijahxOC DamonxOC
1. Zofie

**Hey to anyone who is reading this or my fanfics I would just like to say I'm deleting the known angel when I work out how anyway enjoy my new story thanks r&r please I beg.**

**p.s I do Not own TVD sadly but inly 6 days left till it starts in america sadly I'm British like the lovely Klaus(Joseph morgan) So it won't be on until october 15th :'( anway please try to enjoy my sad effort at writing haha.**

* * *

Niklaus sat his legs crossed and propped up on the table "Come on Nik I'm bored." Rebekah whined shoving his legs off the table and sitting down on the table "Please Nik let's go into town, let's go tear up the town or something...anything."

Niklaus sighed "Please Bekah I need some time to think." He said, grinding his teeth as she nudged him over and over.

"You're so boring nowadays Nik...what cat got you tongue?" She said maliciously, he gave her an annoyed look and then turned away to sulk "Nik please don't tell me you're thinking about her?" She put her hand on his arm "Nik, if you are you need to stop it hurts me to see you like this I can't even say her name Nik you'd lash out and I, she was like a sister to me my best friend...we both lost someone we loved Nik." A silent tear dripped down each of their cheeks.

Niklaus shook his head "Please stop talking Bekah I can't think about her without my feelings resurfacing." He said his voice strained.

Rebekah leaned her head against his shoulder "I know Nik I really do..." She said biting her lip to stop from sobbing "It'll be okay Nik it always is, it has been for 500 hundred years." He nodded and took a deep breath, before standing up and leaving the room.

Rebekah closed her eyes and began to sob uncontrollably, Elijah walked in picking his sister up in his arms and walking her to her room settling her down on her bed. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead "It'll be fine Rebekah she's at peace now we all loved her some more than others."

Rebekah gave a strangled laugh "Don't let Nik hear you talking like that he might just dagger you again." Elijah laughed a little too "Niklaus was never supposed to find out how much I loved her." He stated his voice flat.

"I know and I'm sorry I told him all those years ago." She replied her tone sadder and her tears slowing.

"You have no need to apologise to me Rebekah it's in the past and that's where she should stay so let's keep her there." She nodded and laid her head back on the pillow crying into it for a little while before falling asleep. Elijah looked down on her and gave a sad smile before leaving to go sulk in his own room.

* * *

A girl sat alone on a park bench, her long flowing black hair coming down in curls and her emerald green eyes shining in the passing sun, she leant back against the bench and gave a small smile before it grew into a smirk "It's good to be back." She whispered to herself and turning her head to the side to see a man in a leather jacket walking towards her. He slipped into the place next to her and gave her a smirk. He held out his hand "I'm Damon, you must be new who are you?" He raised an eyebrow before leaning back.

She gave a small laugh, speaking in a thick British accent "I'm Zofie, I am new here that is, but to this world I'm very old a lot older than you Salvatore." She pouted and raised an eyebrow at him "Oh and if that's your attempt of flirting with me, well it didn't go to well now did it." She smirked before crossing her legs and her arms.

Damon smirked at her "I like you already."

She nodded "I thought you would everyone always does, strange actually being the world's most beautiful vampire does had its perks at points." He chuckled with her "So Damon where can I pick up a good meal around this measly town it appears that I'm rather hungry." She licked her lips and turned to him with her fangs bared.

Damon laughed and held out his arm "I'm sure there's a place in town where we could pick up a good meal."

She grabbed his arm and they stood up walking down the road and towards mystic grill to pick up a good meal. "Oh please I'm sure I would have much better in my time Damon." She said his name sexily before nudging him with her free arm.

"I'm sure you have." He chuckled.

"So Damon, how about you help me catch up with the latest gossip this week in Mystic Falls." She raised an eyebrow.

Damon chuckled "Well there's a lot to say, but in conclusion Klaus is back along with the rest of his happy family." He said sarcastically.

She paused contemplating for a second "Where do I recognise that name from?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"I don't know maybe you've heard about the crazy hybrid, news travels fast." He chuckled shrugging his shoulders.

She tilted her head from side to side "I suppose so, can I meet him?"

Damon laughed "Oh he's no walk in the park Zofie he's dangerous, although you are British he might just fall in love with you."

"You're funny a stranger Damon, so now where's my lunch gossip can wait." She giggled and settled her eyes on a man in the distance "Got one." She whispered.

He grabbed her arm "Not that one he's my friend."

She gave him a confused look then sighed and then diverted her eyes. "Fine then...not that one how about I just go find my own meal." She yanked her arm away and then smiled before walking off "See you around Damon." She winked.

She looked back and startled when she smashed into a body "I'm so sorry." Came another British voice.

She turned to the body and gave a small smile "Oh don't worry sweetheart I'll be perfectly fine, stronger than I look."

She heard the man chuckle before he gasped looking down at her "Zofie..." He whispered, but she caught on.

She looked up and smirked "Yes and you are?" Her green ones locked with chocolate brown ones and she smiled wider.

His face was one of shock; he recomposed his features before holding out his hand "Elijah, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Zofie."

She took his hand and he kissed her knuckles gently "How very old-school of you Elijah...where do I recognise your name from." She questioned herself not removing her hand from his grasp, he was savouring the moment.

"I'm not sure." He lied "Have you ever heard about The Originals." He questioned and she pulled her hand back slowly.

She scoffed "Surprisingly no I haven't, but what does it matter anyway I can tell you're around a thousand years old just by looking at you."

His eyebrows furrowed together "Really, that is rather peculiar I have never heard of a vampire with talents like that."

She laughed "Oh please I'm not your normal vampire...I'm more special than that like you know maybe like a hybrid of sorts."

Elijah laughed"That's impossible."

She smirked at him "Sure it is, you just keep telling yourself that Elijah...can I call you Eli it just feels like it fits."

He smiled at the old nickname "Of course Zofie."

She shrugged "That's good because either way I was going to call you that, goodbye Eli see you round maybe."

And with that she was gone leaving Elijah standing there star struck and frozen on the spot. It was just this morning that all of The Originals had been reminiscing about old times; about her and here she was good as new with some unknown powers. But there was a down side she didn't remember and what if she never could Niklaus would be devastated he might just tear up the town like he had the night she supposedly died. Elijah wouldn't tell him, he would tell Rebekah and leave it down to her to tell him and with that he headed home.

* * *

He had just told Rebekah and she was staring at him in utter shock her mouth ajar "What do you mean she's alive and a hybrid that's impossible, Nik can't turn anyone." There were tears brimming in her eyes.

He shrugged "I never said she was a werewolf/vampire she's something else not a witch I don't know what type of hybrid she could be."

Klaus was standing in the room now his arms crossed and his eyes brimmed red "I heard you talking about hybrids...tell me." He stated.

Elijah and Rebekah shared a look before she spoke up "Well there's a girl in town who isn't whole vampire...she's not part werewolf or witch she's something else Nik we need to find out." Rebekah stated Elijah was surprised she hadn't just told Klaus about Zofie and got it over and done with, he wasn't delicate after all.

Klaus smirked turning on his heel and calling back "Well it appears I'm taking a little trip into town." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Zofie sat at the bar in mystic grill she was bored, she had feed and was now drowning her sorrows in drink. She swivelled round and watched costumers pile through the doors when one caught her eye.

He was tall had blonde hair and stunning steel blue eyes and he was smiling showing dimples. She licked her lips and then realised that he was Klaus she could smell the hybrid in him. He looked left and right before heading up to the opposite end of the bar "All drinks on the house tonight mate" He compelled "I'll have the usual." She laughed catching his eye, it gleamed as he caught sight of her, but her head was turned so all he could see was the back of her head.

He sped up to her "You know it's rude to compel the bartender." She laughed.

He froze at that voice it sounded like hers "Come love no harm done." She smiled to herself "Turn around and face me and then we can meet properly."

She laughed "We don't need to meet properly Klaus I've heard all about you." She murmured and he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't listen to what you hear love not all rumours are true." He heard her scoff "Come on just let me see you." She sighed and turned to face him, he froze in place and then grabbed hold of her neck speeding her out of there and into the alleyway around the back "Who are you?" He spat at her venom pure in his voice.

She didn't struggle and she wasn't gasping for breath "I'm Zofie have I really already made a bad impression." She laughed and ripped his hand from her throat, pinning him against the wall she leant in and put her lips to his ear "Well I'm terribly sorry Klaus, but I couldn't care less right now...Elijah was a hell of a lot nicer." She spat and then kissed his cheek "Goodbye Klaus." And with that she was gone leaving Klaus.

He slumped to the floor his face one of pain and anger "It can't be her it must be a doppelganger it has to be." He whispered to himself over and over again.

Footsteps sounded around him and he looked up "Are you okay mister?" Asked a young girl, only around 15 years old.

Klaus smiled pushing himself up and towards her "I'm a lot better now, love." He covered her mouth and sunk his fangs into her neck. She whimpered in pain and fell against him, he held her steady by the waist. He savoured the pure blooded girl before he dropped her lifelessly to the floor brushing himself down "Cleanings not on my agenda today so someone's going to have a shock when they take out the trash." He chuckled before speeding off home; he needed to have a word with that brother of his.

* * *

Klaus broke the lock on his brother's study and growled pinning him to the wall in an instant "Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed.

"Now Niklaus can't we go about this in a civilized manner for once." Elijah tried to bargain, but Klaus hissed again "Okay you want me to explain... I wasn't sure if it was her or not so I told Rebekah I thought she would've told you, but I guess not."

Klaus dropped Elijah and began pacing the length of the room. "It must be her Elijah it has to be." He murmured knowing Klaus could hear him perfectly and was hanging onto the words contemplating them.

"Niklaus was it not clear to you that she doesn't know us, it's definitely her...who would name their daughter Zofie and she is old around the time when she supposedly died she was turned." Elijah stated proud at his knowledge.

"But she died!" Klaus screamed knocking over a book shelf "She wouldn't just forget Elijah, I would have known if she was turning." He was on the brink of tears "I held her in my arms as she died I watched as she took her last breathe I heard her heart stop...I never feed her my blood I knew she didn't want that" He was sitting on the floor now his head leaned backwards "It's just not possible Elijah I would of known."

"Niklaus I believe that it would be in your best interest to retire for the night and sort this out tomorrow." Elijah stated getting to his feet and brushing his suit down.

Niklaus nodded getting up himself "I believe you're right." He turned slightly before his fist connected with Elijah's face and Elijah stumbled slightly blood trickling out the corner of his mouth Klaus smirked "That was for not telling me." Then his fist connected with his other cheek "And that was for loving her." He spat before storming out of the room and leaving Elijah holding his cheek waiting for it to heal.


	2. 3 Days

**So I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story. Originally I thought that maybe I could get away with it being a one-shot, but since people have actually paid attention to it I decided to continue. Also I was deleting a lot of documents and came across the first chapter and got an idea READ AND ENJOY PLEASE, I'm not very good at writing but I love it REVIEW...OH and I changed my name**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD**

Zofie pulled away from the boy's neck, blood trickling slowly down her lips. She lapped it up with her tongue, the warm substance running down her throat and burning through her veins. This was forbidden she knew that she could control herself; she knew that she didn't even need blood, but yet she still preyed on the innocent. She pushed the boy away from her, he stumbled falling over and stilling as she walked on past him. "You will forget this." She whispered "You will go to the hospital and say that you were attacked by an animal." She sighed unhappily, she didn't bother to turn back to see if he was nodding or repeating her words, instead she strode off. She began climbing the steps that led out the alley way when Damon Salvatore stood in front of her, his arms crossed like he was expecting her to run.

"At least you don't kill your meals." He sighed, meeting her eyes cautiously and giving her a smirk.

She scoffed at him "Get out of my way Damon, before I make you." She warned, not in the mood to deal with the likes of this baby vampire.

"You're not a normal vampire..." He drawled out his words slowly "I can tell." A grin stretched across his features.

She glared up at Damon, her eyes turning black "I warn you Damon, not to mess with me...You do not want to make an enemy out of me" She paused and jumped up another step, so that their bodies were closer "In fact, I could make a very good Ally...I could help you kill Klaus." She offered, this gained his attention.

"Now why would you want to kill Klaus?" Damon asked her, squinting his eyes and taking a step down so now they were touching.

She smirked at him, moving to the side and climbing a few steps "He attacked me...fairs fair" She shrugged, as if killing him would be that simple.

Damon turned so that he was facing her and began to follow her up the steps "What makes you think that this is going to be easy?"

She laughed at him and Damon became slightly angry "Like you said Damon, I'm not a normal vampire...in fact I'm very special...one of a kind if you like." She bit her lip seductively.

"What are you?" He asked as they finally reached the open streets.

She turned her face away from him, staring up into the night sky that was indulged with stars. "I always liked the night, the moon, the stars, and the dark." She mumbled ignoring his question completely.

"What are you?" He repeated, turning his body towards her.

"There's a mystery behind each star..." She whispered, more to herself than him. He scanned her beautiful face as the moonlight flickered across it. The wind whipped her hair gently and she wrapped her arms around herself "My mother used tell me stories, that when we died we would become a star and one day, we would come back." Her voice was breaking now and she seemed shaken. She coughed a little and Damon couldn't help but notice the small tears that were gathered at the bottom of her eyes "Think about my offer Damon." She told him.

"How do I find you?" He asked and she looked at him with a small smile.

"You don't...I'll find you." She paused ready to leave "You have 3 days." And with that she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Klaus was pacing back and forth in his art room, he paused slamming his hands down on a table and growling as the legs collapsed. He was shaking with anger and felt the urge to turn, but he managed to control himself. He continued to pace, not being able to keep still as panicked thoughts rushed back and forth through his head. "Klaus..." The voice was like angels and was barely a whisper against his ear. His head flicked up and he looked around cautiously "Klaus..." Came the voice again, it was teasing him.

It was _her_, Klaus knew it was _her_ "Show yourself!" He commanded in an angry tone.

He heard a light giggle and then she was in front of him "That was mean...I guess I won't tell you about a plan to murder you then." She turned to leave, but Klaus' hand latched onto her wrist.

He knew it wasn't because he was bothered about the murder plans, but because he wanted to pull her into his arms and engulf her in a kiss. "Tell me!" He growled.

"My my...so commanding." She yanked her wrist from him with unexpected strength and gave a small sigh. She began to wonder around the room, appreciating Klaus' artwork. "Don't think I'll tell you for nothing in return..." She glared at him, causing his heart to whimper a little "It doesn't work that way." She warned him and he nodded to her.

"Then tell me Zofie, what do you want?" He asked, desperate to be near her, desperate to touch her.

She smirked "More willing than I thought you'd be..." She mumbled quickly, shrugging her delicate shoulders gently. She flicked her black hair away from her shoulder, revealing the strap of her knee-length white dress.

"Just tell me...what do you want?" He said through gritted teeth, stopping himself from ravishing her right there.

"I want you to kill Damon Salvatore." He looked at her with confused eyes, he knew that she wasn't the same, she craved blood now and death, the thoughts made him shudder "But..." This made Klaus meet her shimmering green eyes "Make it slow...make it last for months, years, decades."

"Why do you want him dead?" Klaus asked and she bit her lip contemplating whether or not to tell him.

She tapped the side of her nose gently "Secrets Klaus...we all have them." She let out a frustrated breath "I want him to fall in love with me and I want to destroy his heart, once I'm finished then and only then can you start killing him." She warned Klaus, holding a small delicate finger in the air.

"How would you suggest I kill him?" He asked, thoughts flew through his head and he was barely able to concentrate. He wasn't too sure if he liked this blood crazed Zofie, he just wanted the girl he loved back.

She giggled, a small smile landing on her lips "Poison him, vervain his food, his drinks, everything...attack him randomly, burn him, punish him...anything...anyway you want to kill him...I don't care as long as it slow and painful."

Klaus nodded, his dead heart shattering even more than it already was "Fine...now tell me about the plans to kill me?"

She smiled "Damon, Stefan and their little gang, their planning to kill you, they think I'm going to help them...I've given them 3 days to decide whether or not they want my help." Her smile turned into a one-sided smirk "And I'm giving you 3 days." She held up 3 of her cold fingers, Klaus just wanted to reach out and take her hand in his "You have 3 days to decide whether or not you want me to help them kill you...or sabotage their plan by giving you every little detail, sending them the wrong way, you name it I'll do." He raised an eyebrow at that, wondering just what he could make her do, but quickly shook the thoughts away.

"And how do I contact you?" He asked her, pleading for her skin to brush against his.

She giggled "You don't...I'll contact you, however that may be."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but she was gone before he could blink.

* * *

Elijah groaned, rubbing his jaw that was still stinging a little. He hadn't expected his brother to react like that, he thought he would just go off and sulk like usual, but no he decided to have a temper tantrum. Elijah's head flicked up as a flash of white entered his eyes and a giggled filled his ear.

"Who hit you?" Came a voice, _her _voice "I said who hit you?" _Her _voice was angrier now.

"Klaus, we had a fight, nothing out of the usual." He said into the darkness of his study.

She stepped out of the shadows, a genuine smile on her features. She approached him slowly and placed a cool palm against his equally cold cheek "I feel I can trust you, Eli." She whispered and he met her eyes quickly.

"And I you." He mumbled.

"Elijah...please do not lie to me any longer, I can sense that were when you said that you didn't know where I knew your name from..." She paused, taking a deep breath "Elijah, I have the strangest sense of Déjà Vu."

Elijah peeled her hand from his cheek and grasped it in his, could it be that she was remembering "I will not lie to you." He told her and she edged closer to him "But I cannot tell you."

She nodded sadly "I trust you have a good reason not to do so." He nodded and smiled at him "Then Elijah, may I ask you of a favour?" She couldn't help but speak like she was from olden times around him.

"Why of course, what is it that you ask of me to do?" He questioned, meeting her eyes and falling into them.

"Close your eyes." He did as she asked and she giggled lightly. She moved forward slowly and gently pressed her lips to his. At first he didn't react, but then after a few seconds he melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and listening to the crinkle of his suit. Instinctively her arms lifted up and her hands ran themselves through his hair. Elijah began to gently walk them backwards and soon they collided with a wall. Zofie felt as if she was in heaven, she felt like she was breathing pure air after a long time without any air at all. Her lust for him was growing by the second and she couldn't help but try to pull him closer to her.

He pulled back quickly drawing in a sharp breath and smiling at her "Are you sure?" He asked, wondering whether or not she wanted to continue kissing him. She nodded and pulled his luscious lips to hers. She smiled against his kisses and he pushed her harder against the wall. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, both of them moaning in pleasure.

"Elijah!" Came Klaus' voice, but they couldn't find it in themselves to stop. They only just about heard as Elijah's study door was torn from its hinges "Elijah!" Klaus growled out.

This time they fell away from each other, Elijah looking at Klaus with wide eyes and Zofie smirking at her success. She didn't want to hurt Elijah, because she did really like him, but she needed to carry out her plan. She stared at Klaus and raised an eyebrow "Problem Wolf-Boy?"...

**I want to thank anyone who is actually interested in this story remotely**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW IF I GET NO REVIEWS THIS STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED SORRY XXX**


End file.
